<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tamed Beast by cathrheas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538254">Tamed Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas'>cathrheas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf MariHilda AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Collars, F/F, Leashes, Werewolves, doin feet things, one single foot...., trans!marianne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda tames a werewolf for her birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf MariHilda AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tamed Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift for Hilda, and a friend gift for Pug!</p><p>Sorry if it's short i have an entire exam tomorrow lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Marianne. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. It’s fine. I prepared myself before, so it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda so badly wanted to ask what kind of preparations those were, but she knew Marianne well enough to know that wasn’t a good question. Instead, she wrapped the leash around her hand a few times, shortening the lead that Marianne had. Marianne’s ears flattened against her head as she scooted closer, trying to make up for the space Hilda had taken from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the leash space she had was so short that she had to sit up on her knees; exactly how Hilda wanted her. Hilda had hoped Marianne would hold her hands in front of her like little paws, but Marianne held them in fists against her thighs. Of course, Marianne wouldn’t loosen up so easily. No matter how many times Marianne let Hilda see her in half-shift, she never quite got used to it. It must have been even harder to do so with a collar fastened at her neck and a leash clipped to it. Hilda had asked her to undress, too—she couldn’t even begin to imagine how Marianne was feeling, doing something so embarrassing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Thank you, Mari,” Hilda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marianne smiled, shy but happy. “You don’t have to thank me. This is your birthday present. I hope you’re enjoying it...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am! But, as fun as it is to just look at you—” Hilda accentuated her point with a gentle tug of the leash— “I want to do a little more, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you have in mind, I’ll do my best,” Marianne said. Her tail swung behind her, and she glanced back at it, a bit self-conscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re a good puppy, aren’t you? Don’t you want to show your owner some love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marianne sat up, interested. “Of course I am! And I do! But, um...wh-what would you have me do, exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good question, Hilda thought. The way Marianne was sitting, Hilda couldn’t help imagining Marianne kneeling at her feet, cleaning her boots so lovingly with her tongue...but she’d already taken them off, and putting them back on would have been decidedly not-sexy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That doesn’t matter. She can worship me plenty elsewhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take my leggings off,” Hilda said. She pulled Marianne forward, and Marianne hurriedly removed Hilda’s leggings. Her legs were bare, then. “Alright. Start at my feet, and work your way up. Show me what a good little wolf you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda was vague on purpose. She wanted to see what Marianne would do, given the freedom to impress Hilda however she could. As instructed, Marianne lifted Hilda’s right foot in her hands, and Hilda gave it willingly. Marianne kissed her ankle, and Hilda bit into her knuckle. Marianne’s lips were soft, her kisses feather-light. They were intimate often, but a few parts of her body had gone overlooked, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda was excited, watching Marianne kiss her way up her calves, affectionately cupping the back of her knee. Once she got there, Marianne switched to Hilda’s left leg, kissing the inside of Hilda’s thigh. Up until then, Hilda had only felt the slightest hint of teeth and tongue, but Marianne seemed to feel a little daring. She deliberately bit into Hilda’s skin, just a little love bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as much as Hilda liked it, she couldn’t help wanting to punish her wolf—or tame her, at least. Hilda gave a harder jerk on the lead, and Marianne gasped, her ears perking up. Once she realized that she had been scolded, her ears relaxed and laid against her scalp. “Sorry,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. You can’t help yourself, I suppose,” Hilda said, shaking her head. “A little training is all you need.” Hilda glanced down at Marianne, pleased to see a knot already forming at the base of Marianne’s shaft. “It’s difficult to train you if you like being punished, though! What to do, what to do...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stop liking it, if you want? Wait, that sounds dumb. Sorry...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda laughed, a genuine chuckle. Marianne even laughed at herself. “It’s okay. You’re being a good puppy, and a good present. Keep going.” Marianne was getting dangerously close to the apex of Hilda’s legs, her soiled panties. Hilda opened her legs and wrapped the leash around her hand again, bringing Marianne closer. Marianne kissed the inside of Hilda’s thighs properly that time, although the throbbing erection between her legs betrayed her excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marianne’s head was halfway under Hilda’s skirt when she asked, with labored breath, “Can I take your panties off, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what I want you to do next, it might be a good idea.” Marianne’s tail started to wag faster, and Hilda saw the hunger in her eyes getting even stronger. Hilda couldn’t resist at that point—tentatively, she brought her foot to Marianne’s cock, using her toes to press it against Marianne’s stomach. Marianne’s hands were moving up to the waistband of Hilda’s panties, but she stopped in place when Hilda’s foot touched her. “C’mon, keep going...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s hard,” Marianne whined. “I can’t focus, I need to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another yank. Marianne seemed spurred on by it rather than punished, but she did as she was told, dragging Hilda’s underwear down her legs. Hilda was fascinated by how desperately Marianne obeyed her commands. Oh, how Hilda loved her, her frantic dedication. Marianne had cast all of her shyness aside in favor of being Hilda’s pet, and Hilda loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what to do next,” Hilda said. She reached down, smoothed Marianne’s hair out of her flushed face. “Don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Marianne said. Hilda rewarded her with another caress and push from her painted toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good puppy.” Hilda allowed her a little more slack in the leash, giving Marianne space to work. Marianne did just as she was made to do, her furred ears poking out from the hem of Hilda’s skirt as her canine tongue slid against Hilda’s slit. Marianne had never come at her with such eagerness before, Hilda thought. She’d relish those moments of Marianne’s servitude until Marianne came to her senses and realized just how embarrassed she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda sighed in relief, shutting her eyes and gripping the leash. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>